


Morby Angst

by RigbysLesbianMun



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, One-sided feelings, Relationship Issues, i don't do a whole lot of dialouge, i may or may not add more, it's not my best work, light Violence, morby, or anger things, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigbysLesbianMun/pseuds/RigbysLesbianMun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morby Angst

There probably couldn't have been anything more volatile and explosive than Rigby was that day. The breakup had been hard on him, but he was determined to put it all behind him and work hard. His heart ached and there was a constant tug at his chest, trying to tear him down to rock bottom again, but he wasn't going to allow any of it. 

The past week, though, had been hard. Rigby realized just how angry he was at everyone. Not just Mordecai, but everyone. 

Benson had been on his ass and yelling every single little mistake he made, shouting and threatening to fire him on every occasion (or so it felt).

Muscle Man had been dogging him and teasing to the point of heart wrenching words that sent flames a blaze in Rigby's eyes. 

And Mordecai had acted as if nothing happened. Sure, Rigby was aware he was merely trying to do as he himself was and put the past behind him. But the way he laughed and joked and expected Rigby to be completely hunky dory about everything was grating on the smaller male. 

And the punchies... Oh for the love of god, the punchies.

Perhaps it was his haywire emotions screwing up his perception, but Rigby could swear he was being yanked around, shoved, socked, and made fun of a hell of a lot more than usual; and by everyone in the park. 

Rigby couldn't help but wonder if it had always been that way. Had things really never changed since before and after he and his best buddy dated? Had everyone treated him exactly this way? Punching him, teasing him, calling him a loser and an idiot at every turn and corner? 

Sure, Rigby probably deserved it for all the times he had been pretty stupid and lame, but he could even recall the few times Don had visited and everyone was practically falling at his feet, even Mordecai. 

Especially Mordecai...

Why was he getting these thoughts? Mordecai had done a lot for him too...he had expressed his affection for him but..

There were too many times he felt degraded. He felt as if he were under appreciated, that Mordecai didn't realize, or didn't care, how much he was dogging on Rigby. Rigby didn't deserve this kind of treatment! 

Rigby's anger flared so hot, he slammed every door he crossed and just sat in the middle of their shared room. He supposed he’s been biased since the breakup, yet he couldn't help but find even the most illogical reasons to be mad at Mordecai. He wanted to yell at him, he wanted to scream and hit and throw things at him. Nothing really made sense as to why but to say the least, Rigby was pissed and he had no idea what to do with that emotion. 

He heard a faint buzzing in the room. He blinked and looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. A blue light shown through Mordecai's jacket as his phone continued to vibrate in the pocket. Rigby frowned and crawled over, curiosity overtaking his lithe figure. 

"Whose texting you at work?" He muttered to himself, digging around in the pockets until he could finally gain grasp on what he was searching for. 

‘Unread text from Jeremy Ostrich.’

Why was he texting Mordecai? They were Exes that hated each other.. Weren’t they? The last he heard Mordecai had told him they had barely talked, that there was no feeling left – Their relationship was violent and tainted which is why they fought when seeing each other.

Rigby flipped the phone open, not caring in the least that he was violating his best friend's privacy. There was too much anger bubbling beneath his tanned skin and it only increased tenfold at what the message read. 

[I was thinking about what you said last week and I apologize for taking so long to reply, but I think you're right. We could try again, Mordo.]

Try again?

Rigby's hands trembled, fury and agony striking his heart all at once. He barely recognized the sound of the other’s phone falling from his fingertips. 

Try again?

That bastard hadn't waited at all to move on, had he? It had barely been a week since they split and Mordecai was immediately onto his next target. Knowing them, they probably shacked it up and fucked all night at Jeremy's apartment.

And why not?

Jeremy definitely was more stable than Rigby was, stronger than most actually. He was better looking than Rigby was. Taller, Handsomer, probably way better in bed – God knows he was smarter.  
Rigby felt the blood rush to his face and hurled the phone across the room in a heat of rage. Just his luck allowed it; Mordecai walked into the room and frowned as his phone landed on the floor. 

"What the hell, dude?" He asked firmly, crossing his arms. "That’s my phone."

"Shut up!" Rigby snapped back, grabbing the jacket to throw it with all his strength at the offending blue head. 

"Woah! What is your problem!?" 

"I hate you, that’s my problem!" Rigby couldn't remember when he had gotten on his feet. He couldn't remember clenching his fists and breathing hard. He was mad, more than mad, he was furious and it was all directed towards who he thought was his best friend. 

"Are you kidding? Seriously, man, what’s the deal?" Mordecai asked, still calm but frowning.

Rigby jabbed a finger towards the phone lying dead on the ground. "You have fun with Jeremy, last week?" He asked with acid leaking off his tongue. 

Mordecai froze. His back stiffened but he kept his ground. Why would it be any of Rigby's business anyhow?

"Yeah, I saw him." He admitted. "What of it?"

"He says he wants to try again." 

In any other circumstance, that probably would've lifted Mordecai's spirits for the day. But the way the words seethed through Rigby's teeth, the way his friend's shoulders shook and how he nearly growled every syllable. He didn't know how to respond. 

"Didn't take long at all, huh?" Rigby huffed. "And why would it? I mean, it’s no wonder you've been so peachy keen lately!"

"What is your deal, Rigby? We broke up; you can't expect me to be upset forever!"

"IT’S BEEN A WEEK!" Rigby's hands flailed above his head, he was ready to strike like a panther but he kept himself back, grinding his teeth. "It’s been a god damn week and even then you didn't wait THAT long to see him!" 

"Look, I’m sorry dude but-"

"But what?" Rigby didn't even give him a chance. "You enjoy having him on the back burner? Cause I’m damn sure you didn't just suddenly say to yourself 'Welp, I guess I've got another bitch I can fuck down the road'"

"It’s not fucking like that and you know it!" Mordecai shot back, his own hands starting to tremble.


End file.
